


All Too Well

by Adelia_Snow



Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Central City, Dalton Academy, Dalton Academy Warblers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelia_Snow/pseuds/Adelia_Snow
Summary: This is the rewriteBarry and Sebastian are brothers AU
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Barry Allen weaved his way through the crowd, his best friend, Iris West, and younger brother, Sebastian Smythe, with him. They were at S.T.A.R. Labs to watch Harrison Wells's particle accelerator be activated.

Being together was a rare occurrence for the brothers. Sebastian's foster family currently resided in Paris, so visits for few and far between. The fifteen-year-old had somehow convinced his foster parents to leave school a week early for this, since it would be an 'educational experience'.

The reason that the teen was in foster care was a tragic one. When he was five, Barry had been eleven at the time, their mother was murdered, their father blamed for it. Barry had gotten lucky, and the court allow Joe West, Iris's dad, to take him in. The same court had given some bullshit excuse as to why he couldn't foster Sebastian as well, So the child went to the Smythe's, a wealthy family who lived in the area. Not long after, they moved to Miami, Florida, and then Paris a few years after. He was sure the next move to be would be to Germany, or something like that.

Paris had changed Sebastian. When they were first there, he was quiet and usually kept to himself, but as the years went on, he grew more confident, and he came out as being gay when he was thirteen, something that had gone over better than he'd expected.

Harrison Wells walked onto the stage. "Thank you," he said. "My name is Harrison Wells. Tonight, the future begins. The works my team and I will do here will change our understanding of physics. We'll bring about advancements in power, advancements in medicine, and trust me, that future will be here faster than you think."

The crowd began clapping again, and Sebastian barely heard over top of it, Iris said, "Hey, my laptop. That has my dissertation!"

Barry began chasing after the guy who took Iris his bag, pushing through people to keep up with him. Sebastian and Iris followed him, attempting to keep up. However, they quickly lost him. When they caught up, Barry was sporting a bloody nose, and the perp had scaled the fence, landing on the other side effortlessly. Luckily for them, a cop was on the other side and stopped him, saying, "Freeze, unless you want to find out the hard way that you're not faster than a bullet."

"Barry are you okay?" Sebastian asked his brother.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Barry answered.

***

Sebastian set on top of Joe's desk, Iris in the chair. Barry had gone up to his lab to drop something off.

"How's school going?" Iris asked.

"Good," Sebastian answered. "I j-"

Sebastian stop short as the power went out.

"That storm must be getting bad," Iris said with a frown.

"Y-"

Sebastian's voice was drowned out by the loudest clap of thunder he had heard in his life. It left a ringing in his ears. "What the fuck?" he said. Iris slapped his shoulder lightly.

"Language," she said. Sebastian made a face at her. Every event following that moment, spanning out until hours later, was blurry to Sebastian. Sebastian next remembered standing in the waiting room of the hospital, tears streaming down his face. The thunder that he'd heard had come from inside the building, when a bolt of lightning had come through the skylight in the CSI lab, hitting Barry, who had been below it. Fortunately, he was still alive, but barely. Right now, he, along with Joe and Iris, were waiting for any news, good or bad. Joe had gone to grab himself a cup of coffee, and Iris had pulled the younger Allen sibling into a hug.

It was a while later when Sebastian saw a doctor coming towards them. Suddenly, he was terrified, he didn't want to know what the doctor had to say, he didn't want to hear that his brother was dead.

"He's comatose, but stable," The doctor said Sebastian sighed in relief.

"How long until he wakes up?" Iris asked.

"We don't know," the doctor answered. "He could never wake up."

Sebastian's heart dropped. "Can we see him?" he asked.

"He's in room 243," the doctor said, and Sebastian took off without a word. He reached the room and stopped in the doorway. Barry was hooked up to a bunch of machines and an IV, and a machine was breathing for him Barry didn't look like he was asleep. He looked too pale, and it scared him.

"Barry," he whispered, walking towards the bed. His tears had stopped a while ago, but seeing Barry like this, they started again. Iris came in after him. "It's not fair," he said and hugged her. "It's not fucking fair."

Iris didn't even scold him for swearing this time.

***

Sebastian had spent every moment since then next to Barry's bed. It had only been six days since the lightning struck him, and Sebastian had barely slept. When he did, he was sitting in his chair, his head resting on his shoulders and he'd wake up sore, not that he cared. Currently he was sitting with Joe, and Iris had just come in. The two were talking, but he didn't hear anything they said. His ears were attuned to the beeping of the heart monitor.

There had been no changes over the past few days, so Sebastian wasn't expecting Barry to start convulsing, his heart monitor going into a flat line. Sebastian jumped from his chair, his heart pounding in his ears. Moment later Sebastian was forced into the hallway by nurses.

"I thought they said he was stable," Iris said. Sebastian turned and walked down the hallway, he couldn't stand watching Barry like that. His vision was blurred as he raced through the halls. He didn't stop until he reached the hospital doors, going outside. He sat on the ground, allowing his tears to free-fall. He ignored the cold surrounding him, just crossing his arms to keep it at bay. It was snowing lightly, the flakes sticking in his hair and on his clothes. Minutes passed by, and frost began to form on his lashes where the tears had clung to them.

He knew he'd need to go in eventually, but he out it off. Going in would mean he'd have to go back to Barry's room, where his brother could be dead. So instead, he sat outside until he couldn't feel his toes, his fingers, or his face and his lips had began to turn blue. He took his time going back to Barry's room, the heat of the air inside felt burning compared to the frigid air from outside.

Sebastian returned to the room, Joe had moved back into the room, Iris wasn't any where, and Barry's heart monitor was beeping as if he hadn't just flatlined, as if everything was perfectly fine. The teen felt relief that Barry was still alive. He moved his chair back to its previous position, sitting in it.

"Hey, kiddo," Joe said.

"Hey," Sebastian whispered. "Is-is he stable?"

"For now," Joe answered. "But I just spoke to Dr. Wells, he wants to move Barry to S.T.A.R. Labs, says he has better equipment."

Sebastian looked up at Joe. "What did you say?" he asked.

"I asked him to save Barry," Joe said. Sebastian felt conflicted. They were entrusting the man who just blew a whole in the city with his brother, but that same man had all sorts of tech to use that would do better for Barry than what the hospital had. He just nodded solemnly. He looked at Barry, waiting for him to start convulsing again, or for him to flatline; anything. But nothing.

Sebastian pulled his legs onto the chair, curling into a comfy position on it, where he found himself quickly falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Barry was transferred to S.T.A.R. Labs not even two days later. Sebastian had been spending long days in the laboratory by himself while Iris had classes and Joe couldn't miss any more work. Sebastian had only met two of the employees of S.T.A.R. Labs. Caitlin, she was a doctor and tended to be watching over Barry, and Cisco, who was always in and out of the cortex, talking to Caitlin about one thing or the next, and would throw an occasional greeting to the younger Allen sibling. He could never quite understand what Cisco was talking about, as it was all advanced tech-geek talk. He never saw much of Dr. Wells around.

"Why don't you go home?" Caitlin suggested one day.

"It's too quiet," Sebastian answered. "I stay at Barry's apartment when I'm in town, and, well..." Caitlin nodded. "You spend a lot of time here as well."

"My fiance wasn't as lucky as he was," Caitlin said, gesturing towards Barry.

"I'm sorry," Sebastian replied, looking at his brother. He hadn't quite thought about it that way, how Barry was lucky to still be alive. Many people had died that night because of the particle accelerator. There was a moment of silence before Caitlin excused herself from the room. Sebastian ran a hand through his hair. His phone buzzed on the chair next to him, and he picked it up, unlocking the device.

Iris (5:37 p.m.):  
@ star labs?

Sebastian responded with a quick yes, and Iris's response came quick.

Iris (5:38 p.m.):  
I'm stopping at big belly burger want anything?

Sebastian (5:38 p.m.):  
Just fries, thanks

"Just wake the fuck up already," Sebastian said. "We should be out bowling or something, not sitting in some lab."

As he expected, he received no response, just silence.

***

Over a month later, Sebastian sat in his bedroom at his foster parents house in Paris, fiddling with his passport, an open suitcase next to him on his bed.

Now that he was done with exams, he was going to be transferring to a new school. They were moving yet again. Thankfully it was back to America. He'd be going to a boarding school there, hence the reason he was going now, instead of in two months when the official move was.

But his first flight wasn't there- he was taking a day to stop in Central City, to see Barry again. Then it was off to a fancy school in the middle of Ohio.

"See, today, this is six weeks," Sebastian said. "This is the latest you've ever been for anything, Barr. This is breaking your record of about 3 hours. So, how long are you going to keep this up?"

Silence.

"Sebastian?"

Sebastian looked up at Caitlin, and gave her a small smile. "Hey," he said quietly.

"Been here long?" she asked.

"Just a few minutes," Sebastian replied. "I'm just in town for today."

"Off of school?" Caitlin asked, beginning to check and take notes on Barry's vitals.

"Switching schools," Sebastian answered. "We're moving to Ohio."

"Where to?" Caitlin asked.

"It's a small town, Lima, basically the middle of nowhere," Sebastian answered with a shrug. "I haven't been to the new place yet, but I guess it's pretty spacious. The school is about another hour away. Some pretentious boarding school."

"Sounds horrible," Caitlin replied. Sebastian laughed a little.

"Absolutely horrendous," he replied.

***

Sebastian was sure he stuck out like a sore thumb in his flannel and washed skinny jeans, backpack slung over his left shoulder as he carried a duffel bag in his right hand. He left the school's office to go find his dorm, mumbling apologies as he tried to move through the crowded halls, gaining stares from many of the boys. They moved out of Sebastian's way, especially as he approached the stair case.

Why did he have to get stuck in the halls while his new classmates were still roaming them? 

The closer he got to the dorms, the less classmates he saw. Then he was reading the numbers on the doors, searching for 237. He dropped the duffel on the floor and pulled the key from his back pocket, inserting it into the door handle and unlocking it with a click. He didn't bother to pick the duffel up again, but just grabbed it and dragged it far enough into the room so he could shut the door behind him.

And now he had this whole dorm to himself. A good perk of showing up in the middle of the year, he supposed.

He crossed the room, dropping his bag onto the bed on the right side and unzipping it to begin the process of unpacking.


End file.
